


Я знаю, кого ты ищешь.

by Roza4ka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza4ka/pseuds/Roza4ka





	Я знаю, кого ты ищешь.

Этим самым обычным летним утром в Инетре все было совершенно обыденно. Петухи кукарекали где-то на окраине города, взрослые просыпались на работу, дети в школу, а подростки в институт. Довольно мало людей никуда не спешило, и одной из таких людей являлась Эйнгил Мэйс.  
Оня сидела за столом в открытом кафе и спокойно попивала кофе, делая какие-то записи в дневнике. Никто не знал, что она там пишет, но не то чтобы это было особо важно. Сколько бы работы у Эйнгил не было, как быстро ей не надо было бы куда-то попасть, по утрам она никогда не упускает возможности попить кофе, рассматривая прохожих. Точнее, она их не совсем рассматривает (как минимум потому что почти слепа), а просто поверхностно наблюдает. Ходят слухи, что она умеет понимать много о людях просто посмотрев на них, но никто не знает, так ли это.   
По внешности она не слишком примечательна - светлая кожа, усыпанная веснушками, "стеклянные" глаза и длинные белые волосы. На шее красуется некий кулон. Она носит платье, переливающееся между белым и желтым и полупрозрачные туфли угадайте какого цвета. Также сейчас она носила (явно ей большую) панамку с цветами.

***

\- Ну и куда меня занесло на этот раз? - спросил Оскар, сверяясь с картой - По идее я должен был быть у какой-то деревни, но по строению больше похоже на... Инетр? Боже, не думал, что снова сюда попаду... Думаю, мне лучше было бы уйти из города, после той ситуации-то... Но все-таки прошло уже двенадцать лет, не думаю, что кто-то помнит. Даже **он** , скорее всего, уже забыл. Ладно, загляну на пару часов... может дней...  
Оскар направился в сторону города, мысленно вспоминая, где раньше можно было перекусить. Он прошел мимо какого-то особняка, затем мимо храма, мимо мастерской, мимо театра...  
\- Здравствуйте. - внезапно послышался совершенно незнакомый женский голос.   
\- Здрасьте. Знакомы? - поинтересовался Оскар.  
\- Нет. Вы не местный? - девушка вопросительно посмотрела на собеседника, не откладывая свою чашку кофе.  
\- Я путешественник. Вы что-то хотели?   
Девушка сделала быструю пометку в дневнике.   
\- Я знаю, кого вы ищете, сэр.  
\- Вы, наверное, ошиблись. Я никого не ищу - у Оскара появилось необъяснимое желание закончить разговор как можно скорее - И к тому же, вы сами сказали, что мы друг друга не знаем.  
\- Я знаю, кого вы ищете. - незнакомка сказала это уже более настойчиво.   
\- Ну так скажите мне!   
Повисла неловкая пауза.  
\- Вы сами должны это узнать - сказала девушка, и перестала отвечать на дальнейшие реплики своего собеседника.  
"Какая странная девушка" подумал Оскар и отправился дальше (с тайной надеждой, что он поймет, что эта незнакомка пыталась ему сказать).

***

Эйнгил продолжила делать записи в своем дневнике, чувствуя, как ее собеседник удаляется.  
\- Двенадцать лет назад. - она начала думать вслух - Странный ты, Синий. Это, конечно, было давно, но ты же такую новость тут устроил. Это зрелище было бы трудно забыть. Все было в огне... Еще и это сражение... А я-то знаю, что ты хотел как лучше. И ты своего добился. А теперь вернулся. Ты же не просто так сюда вернулся. Ты никогда ничего просто так не делаешь.   
Эйнгил закрыла дневник и поставила пустую чашку на стол.  
\- Надо будет рассказать Демьяну. Но это позже.  
После этих слов Мэйс встала и направилась в сторону своего дома. 


End file.
